


Two Birds, One Stone

by loadbearinonion



Category: Naruto
Genre: KakaYama Week 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loadbearinonion/pseuds/loadbearinonion
Summary: KakaYama Week Day 3-Date Night
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Two Birds, One Stone

Kakashi was falling asleep on the couch while Tenzo readied himself in the restroom. “Where do you think we should go?” called Tenzo. “Hmwhat?” came Kakashi’s delayed answer. Tenzo poked his head out the door, toothbrush in hand, “For our date tonight, where should we go?” “Oh, anywhere is fine, so long as we’re together.” Kakashi answered while he rubbed his eyes. He got up from the couch and walked over to his husband, placed an arm around his waist and kissed him on the lips. “I was brushing my teeth!” said Tenzo smiling exasperatedly “Good, now we both have.”


End file.
